


You can tell everybody this is your song

by TheAmazingBiderman



Series: Not Enough Time On The Web [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Harley Keener, Human Disaster Peter Parker, M/M, Parley, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Author Regrets Nothing, author doesnt know what to do with herself, have i mentioned fluff, im literally getting toothaches, okay im done tagging now, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBiderman/pseuds/TheAmazingBiderman
Summary: And you can tell everybody this is your songIt may be quite simple but now that it's doneI hope you don't mindI hope you don't mindThat I put down in wordsHow wonderful life is while you're in the world-------“Harley! We have to go ice skating! We can head down to Rockefeller plaza tonight and we can rent skates. I’ll just have to ask dad if I can have some money.” Surprisingly Harley had a tinge of blush on his cheeks. “It’s a date then Sugar” Harley stood up and left to find Tony and scream about his son, abandoning his popcorn and a very red Peter._______This is chapter seven of "mom says i spend too much time on the web" but i wanted to post it as a one shot here, because it can also be considered a stand alone. It just makes a bit more sense when you read it with the book.





	You can tell everybody this is your song

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is posted twice but this has so much fluff i love it!

"Oh my lord Harles stop eating all the freaking popcorn. We need it for the treeeee” Peter whined as he strung popcorn onto a string.

“Oh chill Darlin we can pop more ya know.” Harley smirked as Peter blushed at the nickname.  
The two teens had been assigned the task of stringing popcorn for the massive tree in the Avengers common room. Christmas day was in exactly a week, and the Avengers had taken on the task of decorating the compound for the holiday very seriously. 

“So Harles, how do you like New York?” Harley continued working but looked over at Peter. 

“Honestly I haven’t seen much of it. We’ve been in the lab most of the time.” He said as he shrugged. Meanwhile, Peter looked like he had the best idea in the world.

“Harley! We have to go ice skating! We can head down to Rockefeller plaza tonight and we can rent skates. I’ll just have to ask dad if I can have some money.” Surprisingly Harley had a tinge of blush on his cheeks. 

“It’s a date then Sugar” Harley stood up and left to find Tony and scream about his son, abandoning his popcorn and a very red Peter. 

“MOM HELP” Peter slid into his mom’s office, red faced and panicked. “So i’m taking Harley to the ice rink tonight and he said it’s a date, what does he mean? Is it actually a date or is he just saying that as a saying, like a date on the calendar?”

Pepper fondly shook her head and gestured to him to sit down. “Do you want it to be a date?” Her son quickly nodded so Pepper continued. “Well then, let’s get you some money and go pick out an outfit. That way I can make sure you wear your special shirt and don’t freeze.” 

Spiders can’t thermoregulate, which means Peter can’t keep his body temperature normal. He was constantly being swaddled in blankets, courtesy of the Avengers, but his dad created him an under shirt that has built in heating pads.

"What about work?” Peter reckoned.

“It’s fine, I was almost finished anyway” Pepper responded as the mother-son duo made their way to the elevator, oblivious to Harley’s panic

***  
“Holy shit Tony. I think i’m going on a date with Peter today”.

Tony looked up from where he worked on an iron man suit, and was surprised to see a tinge of blush had overtaken Harley’s face. “Huh I guess Barnes was right. Why are you all panicky?” 

Harley sighed at Tony and walked over to the lab table the suit laid on and confessed. “I really like him, and I don’t want to mess it up.” 

Tony stood up to face his young friend. “Harley, you know I'm shit at emotions so I’m gonna try my best here. I know my son. And he’s head over heels for you. And you’re you, Harley. Don’t sell yourself short. Just act how you normally do.” Harley nodded, his panic seeming to disappear. 

"Thanks old man. You can go take a nap now, I know feelings are hard for you.” 

"Who you calling old? I’m perfectly hip. All caught up on your little tines and memes.” 

Harley just sighed as he walked out “It’s called a vine, Tony.” The genius just smirked and went back to his suit.  
***  
(A/N this is still Harley’s POV)

The elevator opened up, and Peter walked out. Harley had a pick-up line already picked out but the second he saw Peter, the comment died on his tongue. Brown doe eyes met Harley’s and the older boy had to take a moment to have a gay panic. Peter was wearing a baby blue sweater and a red flannel underneath with snug jeans that made no effort to hide his toned legs. “Y-you look nice.” Peter stuttered out as a blush slowly crept across his face. 

Harley was dressed in a tight long sleeved maroon sweater, with a grey wool trench coat over it. “Damn sweetheart. Looking hot.” Once Harley said that, he grabbed Peter’s hand and led the younger boy into the elevator and out the door to his motorcycle. 

“Well darlin, an ice rink awaits.”

***  
(A/N this is Peter’s POV)

After renting their skates, Peter led Harley onto the ice. “You know how to skate right?” Peter questioned teen.

“Yeah, but you should hold my hand to make sure I don’t fall.”

The pair skated around hand in hand as music played. Peter was proud of himself. He’d only stuttered once the whole time, and him and Harley talked about the randomest things, varying from golden retrievers to Star Wars as music played over the speakers. 

However, the vigilante just had to jinx himself, because everything wasn’t okay as Your Song by Elton John started playing. Now, don’t get him wrong. He loves Elton John. No, the problem was Harley’s reaction. Harley’s eyes lit up and he started singing along. Peter nearly fainted when he heard Harley’s voice. No one should be able to sound that angelic.

So when Harley looked at Peter as he sang “how wonderful life is, while you’re in the world” in his husky voice, Peter knew he was in love. 

He was in love with Harley Keener. The boy who was sarcastic and full of sass. The boy who deep down loved people so much. So as they walked out of the rink in the snow holding hot chocolate, he was really happy. Harley and Peter got onto Harley’s motorcycle and started making their way back up to the compound, arriving around ten at night.

They entered the Avengers common room to find it empty. Right as Harley was about to wish Peter a goodnight, Peter looked up. Mother hugging mistletoe. Peter thanked whatever god existed and pulled Harley close.

“Well, you know what that means” Harley whispered. 

Slowly, they closed the distance. Peter could very well be imagining things, but he felt a spark as soon as their lips connected. Harley’s hand reached up and sank into Peter’s hair and Peter’s hand rested on the older boys waist. Slowly, the two broke apart and smiled softly at each other. 

“I guess Tony lost the bet, huh?” Peter giggled and pulled Harley back in for another kiss. 

As they got more into it, they didn’t hear the elevator open. Steve and Bucky walked out and stopped in their tracks. 

"Fuck we lost the bet, babe.” 

At the sound of Bucky’s voice, the two teens sprang apart.

“I guess you did Uncle Bucky” Peter smirked. Harley then grabbed the younger boys hand and dragged him to his room. 

Harley fell asleep hugging Peter, allowing the vigilante to take a moment to think. Harley was amazing. He was sweet and thoughtful. He cared even when he acted like he didn’t. He was insecure even though he acted confident. He would drop everything to help his sister, to help everyone he loved. And Peter loved him. Peter loved him so much, and he hoped he was on Harley’s list of loved ones. 

Pain Is Temporary /@PeterS_Photos

Pain may be temporary, but my love for you sure as hell isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much experience writing kissing scenes so bare with me! love y'all!


End file.
